The standard necktie is often displayed within a clothing store on handing racks or on shelving in a manner which does not help to set the neckties apart from other surrounding apparel within the clothing store. The apparel industry is missing an efficient way of displaying neckties in an elegant and sophisticated manner that helps set the displayed neckties apart from other apparel within a prestigious clothing stores and boutiques. Moreover, there also exist a need for displaying and transporting a grouping of neckties based on a theme in a similarly elegant and sophisticated manner.